


Snapped

by ChildOfMonsters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfMonsters/pseuds/ChildOfMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam corners Mina at school and Mina gives him a piece of her mind.</p><p>This piece will probably be edited multiple times before I'm truly satisfied with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever sharing a piece of my writing on Ao3, so be gentle with me.
> 
> The following is a section from a story I've been working on for years, A Child Among Monsters.
> 
> Cliff notes version of the events leading up to this little moment: Mina met Sam in Middle school. They became friends. Sam developed feelings for Mina, which turned into an obsession. Mina turned him down numerous times because she is already soul bonded to Valentine. 
> 
> (Soul bonding and all that jazz will be properly explained in at a later date, I promise!)
> 
> Enjoy!

After a long, shitty day, Mina was ready to get out of here, to jump in her car and drive home. She’d had to sit through two pop quizzes today, forgotten her lunch at home, she’d fallen and bruised her knee in gym class. To top it all off, some jerk had pushed her into her locker door from behind, causing her to drop all of her text books on her own foot. Truth be told, she had gone over the border of annoyed, straight into the heart of grumpy land.

The exit was in sight, when somebody grabbed her bicep in a grip so tight it was sure to leave bruises. She let out an undignified yelp as they nearly jerked her off her feet and practically dragged her into an empty section of the hallway. Mina spun around with a scowl, ready to tear a new asshole for whoever had grabbed her, when her eyes settled on the culprit. To say she was far from impressed by her target would have been rather generous.

**Sam.**

“You lied to me,” He growled, shaking with anger as he backed her into a wall. “Why?” Sam smacked his palms against the wall on either side of her head and leaned in uncomfortably close, effectively trapping her. Once the initial shock of him invading her space wore off, her hands clenched into angry fists at her sides. Mina _so_ did not have the time or patience to deal with his shit today.

“What the fuck are you talking about,” she hissed.

“I saw you with that guy yesterday,” Sam shouted, slamming one of his hands one of his hands down beside her head. “He had his hands all over you! If you didn’t want to be with me, why didn’t you just say so instead of lying to me and shacking up with some **douche bag**?” Mina felt the last bit of affection she held for Sam snap like a dry twig. _Ohhh,_ she thought, _it’s on now, Motherfucker._

“I never lied to you,” She spat, her eyes narrowed in rage. “I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve told you that I am bonded. It’s not **my** fault that you chose not to believe the truth!” She put both hands against his chest and shoved hard. Sam stumbled back a few steps and Mina couldn't help the swell of satisfaction that bubbled up in her chest.

Before Sam could blink, Mina had closed the distance between them. His eyes widened in shock as she fisted a hand in the front of his shirt and yanked him down to her level. _Fucking coward,_ she thought with a silent giggle. Mina’s lips twisted in a contemptuous sneer and she gave his shirt a jerk to make sure that she had his undivided attention.

“Listen to me, _Sammy_ ,” She snarled fiercely. “Even if I wanted to, I could never be with a fucking punk like you. I’m soul-bonded…and the love I feel for my bond mate is worth more to me than your fucking life.” Mina used her grip on his shirt to roughly shove him back against the wall. “And that shit you pulled a minute ago? You will **never** treat me like that again.”

Mina released her hold on him and turned to walk away. She hadn't gotten more than a couple of steps away before she heard a gruffly muttered ‘Crazy little bitch.’  
Turning on her heel, she smiled sweetly at him, “I forgot something.” In an instant, she had cocked her arm back and before he could open his mouth to make another snide comment, she felt the unmistakeable crunch as her stony little fist connected with his nose. Sam’s hands flew to his face as blood began to gush from his nostrils.

“Go fuck yourself, Sam.” Mina said with a grin as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love! <3


End file.
